


VESSEL

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - The Last Unicorn Fusion, Coma, Demons, F/F, F/M, Flower Child Ashton, Flower Child Harry, Flower Child Liam, Flower Child Louis, Flower Child Niall, M/M, Milk, Multi, Self-Induced Coma, Sleep, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some say, now suffer all the children<br/>And walk away a savior,<br/>Or a madman and polluted<br/>From gutter institutions.<br/>Don't you breathe for me,<br/>Undeserving of your sympathy,<br/>Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did."<br/>-Sleep, MCR</p>
            </blockquote>





	VESSEL

"Hey Tyler, wake the fuck up."


End file.
